


You are my sunshine

by MadamPoptart



Series: The Boy Who Cheats [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you<br/>Please don't take my sunshine away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For the full experience listen to "You are my sunshine" By Johnny Cash while reading!! ;)

December 12th

**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**

**I dreamt I held you in my arms**

**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

**So I bowed my head and I cried**

_Draco rested his chin on Harrys chest, smiling happily as Harry looked down at him with an easy smile. In the large white bedroom with the sunlight shining through the curtains, that held no darkness. Harry reached up and brushed his blond hair away from his eyes before leaning down, placing a soft kiss on his lips…_

Draco woke from the dream, his eyes opening to the darkness. No light. No sunshine. No Harry. It was a dream. Draco sat up and dangled his feet off the four post bed, letting his head hang as he started to cry. He had nothing but darkness now. His only sunshine was stolen by another.

One Year Earlier 

“Wake up scarhead!” Draco exclaimed as he jumped on his lover “Its 9am! You’ve slept in far too much!”

Harry groaned and tried to pull Draco under the covers “No time to sleep” Draco laughed and wiggled away

“No. You may not trick me into going back to bed. We will be late for tea with my mother” Harry only replied with a groan and another attempt at bringing Draco back to bed. “Potter I swear to Merlin I will revoke sex for a week if you do not get up this instant.” Harry was out of bed before he could finish his sentence

“Stupid Malfoy” Harry muttered as he stalked to the bathroom to grab a shower which was only answered by laughter from Malfoy.

-

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are grey**

**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

When Harry got home from work he was greeted by the sight of Draco sat by the fire, glaring at the orange flames viciously. “Draco?” he asked cautiously, walking closer to the blond “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Come on. I know you better than that” Harry murmured and sat next to his lover before pulling him to his chest “What happened?”

After a minute or two Draco sighed and gave in “I visited with my father today”

“Didn’t go well huh?”

“No. He doesn’t find it pleasing that I’m sleeping with you. He thinks I’m a disgrace to the Malfoy name and should kill myself so I do not defile the name any longer. I’m just a weak pureblood who didn’t have the guts to follow orders” Draco’s voice had lost his anger and had turned into a soft whisper. Harry tightened his arms around the former death eater

“Your dad is a prick” Harry murmured softly “Don’t listen to him. Just because you didn’t kill people on orders doesn’t make you weak. It makes you strong for doing what you thought was right” Just like that the grey skies had cleared and the sun shone once again.

-

One Month Earlier 

**I've always loved you and made you happy**

**And nothing else could come between**

**But now you've left me to love another**

**You have shattered all of my dreams**

It started with late nights and the frequent mentions of Ginny or maybe it had always been there but he hadn’t seen it. The longing looks and the secret smile like that both had an inside joke that only the two of them got. He remembered asking when they first got together; asking what she meant to him “Nothing more than a sister” Harry had told him. “She doesn’t hold a candle to you”

Draco had done everything to make Harry happy. He had moved to a muggle neighborhood, he had attended Christmas at the burrow, he had made Treacle Tart and sat up talking Harry down from doing something stupid. How did he miss it? How the hell did he miss Harry fucking Ginny?

Harry was happy with him and they frequently had sex. Of course they had had fights and disagreements but they always settled it with angry make up sex. After they’d talk things through and everything ran smooth again. So why did Draco walk into their shared home to find Harry fucking Ginny in their bed?

-

Draco shrugged off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack as he walked into their little home on the streets of London. That’s when he heard the panting and moaning. He felt his stomach drop as he followed the sounds to their shared bedroom. Draco stopped in the doorway, staring at the scene that lay in front of him with wide eyes. The worst thing about it was Harry still had on the pendant; he had gotten him for their anniversary.

They seemed to be too caught up in noticing Draco standing in the doorway, so he cleared his throat and watched as the horror filled both of their faces. Malfoys were raised to hide their emotion. Draco certainly had, he put on the calm façade when inside he was screaming.

“I think its time I left, don’t you?” Draco said numbly and apparented out of the house. He had no idea where to go, after Voldemort had invaded the Manor it no longer felt like home. His home was Harry and he couldn’t go there.

So he went to the most sensible place; to his mother. He didn’t try to hide it when his mother asked him what was wrong and he didn’t keep the façade around his mother. He let his tears and pain and betrayal show.

-

When Draco finally did return to the house to gather his things Harry was there, sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. “Draco is that you?” “It seems to be yes” Draco responded coolly as he entered swiftly, using magic to pack his suitcase.

“I-I didn’t mean to… I never wanted you to…” Harry tried to explain, going closer to him. “I never meant for you to find out this way”

“I understand why” Draco said softly, for the first time in his and Harry’s relationship he wasn’t going to fight his battles with screaming. “I get it really. You don’t need to feel guilty” Draco understood how much better Ginny was, he understood how worthless he was and that he could only do bad. His father was right about him all along and Blasie damn him had been right about Harry. “I’m sorry” Harry said softly “I’m so sorry” With that Draco took his things and left. -

**Now You'll never know, dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

Now Draco lived in the Manor. He lived the place of his nightmares. Harry and Ginnys wedding was announced in the prophet not a month later after Draco had found out. She had taken his sunshine and now he lived in the dark but that’s okay because he belonged there….. _right?_


End file.
